


Kisses & Confessions

by Momocchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momocchi/pseuds/Momocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship has ups and downs.<br/>These are just a few in your relationship with Daiki Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.  
> Reader-chan © Aomine <3

" Daiki~!"

Giving a grunt in response to his name being called the navy haired male glanced in your direction. You were clung to his arm holding it tight in your grasp walking in sync next to the towering ace. "I want a kiss." Your request was short and straight to the point. No longer fazed by your random burst of spontaneous demands Daiki didn't even attempt to argue. Last time he did that it didn't end well for him. He was in the dog house for a week...You were a hard woman to please... He often wondered why he put up with you, but just glancing into your wide bright eyes and beaming smile he was reminded why it was all worth it.

Coming to a halt without saying a word Daiki leaned down towards your small form. Not a moment after his lips descended upon yours in a small chaste kiss. You gave a quiet hum at the sudden contact loving the feel of his warm lips. Through you enjoyed the pleasant feeling the simple kiss gave you. Today you were craving something a little bit more...passionate then just a momentary peck on the lips. Wanting to give Daiki a subtle hint to kick it up a notch you gently parted your lips and ran your tongue along his bottom lip.

A low chuckle rumbled from Daiki at the feel of your tongue and he pulled away from you in response. Slowly breaking the contact you two had. A groan unconsciously escaped from you showing your obvious displeasure at the kiss ending abruptly. "Why did you end it?" You whined in protest with a pout forming on your face. A mischievous smirk spread across your tanned boyfriend's lips. Oh no...That was never a good sign. Just what was he up to... Your brows narrowed a bit knowing the Tōō ace all too well and what nonsense he can come up with.

He tilted his head to the side almost innocently gazing at you with slightly glazed eyes. Daiki began to take a step towards you and you felt the sudden strong pulse of your brain beginning to shout Danger! Danger! But the warning bells fell on deaf ears as you soon found you self cornered. Your back hit up against a nearby tree offering you both shade and no means of escape as tanned arms caged you in on both sides. _Well shit_... All you wanted was a little spicier kiss not the whole enchilada and it seemed like Daiki didn't get the memo...

__Those piercing cobalt eyes that usually held a glaze of dull boredom were pumped to life with a hue of lust and a dash of mischief. Not a good combo for the likes of you in your current situation. But you can't blame anyone, but your self. After dating the basketball player for so long you would have thought to have known better then to bait him or try to slightly heat things up. He was a teenage boy pulsing with raging hormones like a panther ready to pounce... and you were the poor unfortunate prey._ _

__"N-now Daiki! Remember we got class today we can't be late!"_ _

__Though it was a weak attempt at swaying the tanned male you thought you would at a least try before he took any further action. Another chuckle came from the ace as he started to close what little space was left in between the two of you. You went rigid as you felt the tickle of his navy tresses caress your cheek and his warm breath touch your ear. " When have I ever cared about classes (Name)...besides you were the one who wanted to take things up a notch. I just wanted a simple kiss...such a _naughty_ girl."__

____Your mind just went to mush...with his deep baritone voice so close to you there was ought you could do to fight him. After all his voice was one of the number one things you loved about him. It made you weak in the knees...like right now for example. You tried to find words to protest or rebuttal the tanned male. But any words that were on your tongue died instantly as soon as he began to slowly trace the outer edge of your ear to the nape of your neck with the light touches of his lips._ _ _ _

____"Now be good for me and let me give you more then a kiss..."_ _ _ _


	2. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters  
> Reader-chan © Aomine <3

You had never seen your boyfriend so antsy before it made you raise a brow in question. " Daiki are you alright?" your concern seemed to have gone over the tanned ace's head cause he didn't even spare you a glance. Feeling a little irritated at the male you reached over and pinched his arm lightly. "Ow! hey!" that will teach him to ignore you. Giving you a slight glare Daiki began to rub his arm where you had inflicted your annoyance. " What is seriously with you today...you're acting like someone is gonna mug us at any moment." The chances of that happening in the mall were small, but still possible. But nothing to warrant your boyfriend surveying the passing crowd like a hawk.

" It's nothing you need to worry about alright."

You gave a huff at the ace's short response. Such a stubborn ass.. If he didn't want to say what was bugging him then fine you didn't come to the mall today to coddle the tanned male. That's right you came here for those sweet sweet discount deals your favorite stores were having this weekend. It was early Saturday morning and you had all, but pestered Daiki to take you to the mall so you could have someone to hang out...or also maybe carry all your bags, too as a bonus... Yup it wasn't totally the latter reason why you coasted the ace to come.

The trip had gone pretty normal with Daiki throwing out random complaints and curses here or there while you blissfully ignored him and perused the different stores eyeing things you wanted. For some reason however things had changed after you left the previous shoe store with Daiki now as he was... all weird and stuff.. You rattled through mind trying to recall any events that could have set off the ace from the time you had entered the shoe store and left. Nothing came to mind...ah well.

"Ooo Daiki look! that store has discounts on some dresses! Let's goo~" as per usual you latched onto the tanned male's toned arm and pressed it close to your chest. You always preferred holding his arm to holding hands...what can you say you were odd. Though you gave a slight tug on Daiki's arm in the direction of the store you wanted to go into the male didn't budge. Glancing up at him in question you noticed a rather hard set glare formed on his face with a deep set frown. " Geez Daiki if you keep that look on your face you'll scare all the kids."

His eyes didn't glance in your direction at all despite your teasing comment, which the ace would usually have responded back with a sarcastic reply. Getting a tad bit worried you held his arm in a little bit tighter hold and gave it another tug...Still nothing. Noticing that Daiki's blue hues were focused in one direction you slowly turned your head following his line of sight. Standing off few feet from you was a group of young male freshmen highschoolers around yours and Daiki's age.

Seemingly having taken notice of your sudden attention several of the freshmen threw you winks and a few whistles and some even shouting words of praise along the lines of _'Hey beautiful! or Hey Cutie come join us!'_ upon hearing the catcalls and seeing the attention you were receiving you felt Daiki almost bolt forward. Startling you with the sudden movement since your grip on his arm was preventing him from moving any further you quickly glanced back at the tanned ace. If looks could kill all those freshmen would be roasted,fried, and flayed all at the same time. It all clicked in place though... why Daiki was suddenly so moody and weird. He was _jealous..._

A small laugh bursted from your lips at your realization. Your boyfriend could be so adorable sometimes you thought smiling. You then stood on the tips of your toes and reached a hand up to yank on Daiki's shirt. With a firm tug you forced him to lean towards you this caused him to shift his gaze from the male onlookers to you. " Your are soo _cute_ Dai-chan.." Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. He just let out a huff of air as his own cheeks took at slight redden hue at your sudden affection. "I'm not cute damnit..." Despite his cursing you felt his previous tense muscles almost relax against your hold. Seems you calmed the raging beast for now.

With things now back to normal you took a hold of Daiki's arm again " Now about that dress store~! which way was it again.." upon hearing your mumbling Daiki let out a low groan. This was gonna be a long day...


	3. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

_"It hurts..."_

You whimpered as you stared at your father laying in the hospital bed hooked up to several machines. Unexpectedly your father had collapsed a week before. The doctors couldn't't say what was wrong with him, only that they were still trying to find out. This left you hopeless as each day that passed you could see less of the man you called Dad and more of a weakened shell of himself.

It was pure torture... There was nothing you could do only sit back and watch as your father faded away. You hardly went to school almost all your hours were spent at the hospital. No one dared question or remark on it. The teachers only giving passing subtle glances of sympathy when you did come to school or passed them briefly in the halls.

Tears started to cascade down your cheeks as you continued to gaze at your father's resting face. You felt like glass that was about to shattered at any moment. You were an only child it was just you and your father...there was no one else. Dealing with the possibility of truly being alone without anyone if your father succumbed to this illness... it terrified you. So many thoughts swirled in your mind giving you a headache from the stress and worry of the uncertain future you maybe facing. 

Suddenly like a rush of warm wind a pair of strong arms wrapped around your shoulders pulling you flat against a toned chest. A sense of security and comfort spread through you instantly at the sudden contact. Without saying a word you knew it was your tanned boyfriend, Daiki Aomine. Your small petite hands hands slowly gripped at Daiki's sleeves on his jacket as more tears threatened to fall. It was too much... You felt overwhelmed and having Daiki there made you just want to curl into his arms and hide away from the world.

A quiet sob tore through your lips and upon hearing it Daiki tightened his embrace.

_"I'm here for you (Name)..."_

Though it was above a whisper your boyfriend's words still reached your ears allowing more sobs to leave your body as a response. No mattered what happened through smiles or tears you knew Daiki would always be there for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a tad bit shorter then the previous chapters ;o  
> However this chapter here holds a little special place for me cause I used a situation I went through with my own father as inspiration and drew from some of the emotions I was going through at the time. I didn't how ever have a sexy tanned ace with meh when I was dealing with it but maybe if I had things would have been a little better. 
> 
> But all's well that ends well my lovelies so I hope you enjoyed this~!


	4. Ragequit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

" You stupid noob! Learn the mechanics!"

Lounging on your bed was your tanned boyfriend who had his face stuffed into the pages of the latest gravure magazine. He raised a brow at your increasing curses of rage. What in the world was making you so angry...? Honestly Daiki hadn't been paying attention to what you had been doing when he walked in your room and plopped down on your plush bed. That was just the typical routine you two did daily. He would come over to your place after school and usually watch tv, read his magazines or something along those lines.

Obviously curious at what was igniting his girlfriend's fuse he lowered the magazine off his face. Peering over the cover he spotted you hunched over your laptop with a headset on typing furious on the keyboard.

" Oi! Woman what's crawled up your butt and died?"

Despite having the headset placed on your ears you were still able to hear Daiki's insult. Furiously turning your head in his direction you sent him a long hard glare. " I have dealt with enough stupid for the last hour cause of these noobs! I don't need it from you, too!" Your cheeks were puffed up and tinted with a redden hue from your obvious anger.

 _You looked cute_....thought Daiki and it made him want to mess with you more. He would have to tread carefully though he didn't want to die young. Pushing him self off your bed he made his way over to you with you eyeing him with great caution. " What do you want Daiki? I am not in the mood for any of your shit."

Daiki just gave a low chuckle before he bent down towards your computer your eyes going wide instantly as you saw the action. "Don't you dare!" You launched forward towards the towering ace to stop him for doing what you dreaded. But it was too late Daiki had pressed the power button. "Damnit Daiki?! I was in the middle of an important battle!" You growled at your tanned boyfriend as you sadly watched your computer turn dim from the loss of power.

" I got a battle for you right here babe."

What..? You glanced dumbly at the ace wondering what in the world he was talking about. But before you could question him further or punch him for turning off your computer. He took off your headset and scooped you up and lightly threw you on the your bed. Within seconds your body was caged in by Daiki's massive one before you could react.

" Here's a battle for you...let's see if you can win."

You felt Daiki's warm lips descend upon you quickly his mouth working aggressively against yours showing his dominance. Realizing what was happening you let out a low growl and grabbed a hold of his blue tresses tugging him even closer to you.

There was no way you were gonna lose this fight!


	5. Childlike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters.

"(Name)cchi!"

You head swirled in the direction of the voice that called you out. Not far off in the distance walking towards you with a wide grin on his face was, Ryouta Kise. A small squeal tore from your throat at seeing him and you started to wave at him eagerly. You held no shame in hiding that you were a fangirl of the blonde haired boy. He was a model and a basketball star plus - he was an adorable cutie!

Giving a soft nervous chuckle as he got closer to you Kise seemed to approach you hesitantly.

" Ne (Name)cchi can you tell Aominecchi to not kill me please..?"

Your face formed a clueless expression for a split second before glancing over your shoulder in question. You went deadpan instantly.

"Geez Daiki! Can you not make a scary ass face for a moment!"

"Oi! What are you trying to imply (Name)?!" You huffed and glanced idly to the side with your arms now crossed over your chest in frustration. " I don't know Ahomine! Could it kill you to not look so angry..." A vein seemed to pop on the tanned ace face at your rebuttal.

"Don't call me that!"

Kise gave a weak laugh as he watched the banter between the two of you. Though you and Daiki were usually at each other's throats the blonde forward knew that you two cared deeply for one another...Also he doubted anyone else could handle you two...

As if to emphasize his point Kise had to sweatdrop as he watched you slap Daiki across the face and then the tanned ace proceed to chase you across the park as a result...

"What you do that for! That hurt you brat!"

"Whoops sorry my hand slipped! Was trying to slap the stupid off your face seems its permanent!"

"You little shit come back here!"

"Try and catch me Ahomine!"

You stuck your tongue out at the tanned male and gave a light laugh as you sprinted across the park field. A deep laugh of Daiki's own reached your ears as you heard him trying to catch up to you. A small smile formed on your lips as a response to the sound.

 _Goodness you two were like children_...thought Kise as he plopped down on a nearby bench watching you two with mild amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and an appearance of our blonde bae! Kise <3  
> Hope you lovelies enjoyed this little chapter ♥  
> More shall be out soon I promise!


End file.
